PSX games
'' By: ''Sony Year: 1995 Genre: 3D, Best, Legendary, Hardcore Generation: 5th When i owned a Playstation, i didn't ACTUALLY own that much of games. I would mostly blockbuster them all the time ! (oh and my cousin had WAAAAY much more PS1 Games then i did because he was a sony fanboy) Later on i played most of the stuff i missed on a ps2 of my cousin. OH and i bought a playstation one when Playstation 2 was going to release, but mostly because of this song: ''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GeOSWLGKuaE (Eiffel 65 - My Console) Thgis ivs very good '''1.' Mega Man Legends 2 (2000) by Capcom 2. Final Fantasy VII (1997) by Square 3. Ape Escape (1999) by Sony Computer Entertainment 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Ape Escape ' By:' Sony Year: 1999 Genre: 3D Platformer Length: Players: '' Ace Combat ' ' '''By: Namco '''''Year: 1995 Genre: Arcade, Simulator Length: Players: '' Ace Combat 2 ''' 'By:' Namco '''''Year: 1997 Genre: Arcade, Simulator Length: Players: '' Ace Combat 3 ''' 'By:' Namco '''''Year: 1997 Genre: Arcade, Simulator Length: Players: '' Alundra ''' 'By:' Matrix Software '''''Year: 1997 Genre: Isometric Shooter, Platformer, RPG Length: Players: '' Apocalypse ''' 'By:' Neversoft '''''Year: 1998 Genre: Isometric Shooter Length: Players: '' Armored Core '''By: Neversoft'' '' Year: 1997 Genre: Third Person Shooter, Simulator Length: Players: '' Enemy Forces: Unknown Armored Core is a mecha simulator and third person shooter game made by From Software that are in fact mostly nowadays pretty famous for making hard, dark and very atmospheric games. Armored Core… Is of course one of them, if not the most atmospheric of them all! It still outstands me on how many times I will use the word “Atmospheric” to describe this game because this game has pretty much mastered it in all of its elements. From the slow and dangerous yet hyper and clustered gameplay to the silence that is pretty much in the entire game and of course from its mysterious plot that just keeps on giving hints on what’s going on. The setting of the game is obviously cyberpunk but the game doesn’t reveal the world that much, it usually uses the description of missions, email, short dialogs and other text related stuff to shortly briefly give an image of how the universe of this game works like. This is what I meant back then by the MYSTERIOUS plot, the missions themselves are silent, hardly have any dialog and usually very dark corridors, it keeps you usually on the edge considering you don’t know what to expect. The gameplay mechanics helps allot of with the atmospheric, if anything this is possibly the most realistic mecha video game out there, and of course like always when something is realistic it’s usually slow and… Real. What I’m trying to get to is that the mecha you command is slow while turning… Because yeah… Mechas are indeed heavy I guess. But depending on how you play the game and optimize your robot, you may make a fast robot! There is a shop where you can buy (or sell) various parts each with their unique style from lazers that take some of your boost to rocket launches that are powerful yet shoot very slowly. And of course the garage is where you put these pieces to work, in the garage you can modify the color of your Robot, emblem and most importantly the equipment you are using! It always makes me happy to see a type of game with various customizations and this game with all these options is not an exception to my love! Like I said about the weapons, each have their style of shooting, some have more ammo, some are more powerful and some aim better… And even if they did the camera sometimes would be in the way. Some Locations are a bit too closed and some locations are a bit too big! The big locations are easy to use big weapons but are also easy to get hit by them when fired by enemies, the small locations are easy to aim down a corridor but also CAN BREAK THE CAMERA SOMETIMES. The music inside the game is pretty decent for what it was going for, it’s mostly not that enough in the video games so I can get a real opinion out of it but to be precise it’s all mostly bouncy late 90 anime styled cyberpunk electronic music. To pay the bill of these expensive parts… The game is very difficult with its gameplay and possibly very powerful enemies that can cause a death to you in seconds just like you can cause death to them as well! It is though very hard but still my favorite Mecha game out there, and if you`re a fan of mecha robots you`ll love this game. Oh and '''ATSMOPHERIIIIIIIIIIIIIC! Azure Dreams ' By:' Konami '''''Year: 1998 Genre: Roguelike, RPG Length: Players: '' Brave Fencer Musashi ''' By: Square '''''Year: 1998 Genre: Isometric Shooter, RPG Length: Players: '' Castlevania: Symphony of the Night ''' By: Konami '''''Year: 1997 Genre: Isometric Shooter, RPG Length: Players: '' Crash Bandicoot ''' By: Naughty Dog, Sony '''''Year: 1996 Genre: 3D Platformer Length: Players: '' Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back ''' By: Naughty Dog, Sony '''''Year: 1997 Genre: 3D Platformer Length: Players: '' Crash Bandicoot: Warped ''' By: Naughty Dog, Sony '''''Year: 1998 Genre: 3D Platformer Length: Players: '' Crash Bash ''' By: Naughty Dog, Sony '''''Year: 2000 Genre: Party, Minigames Length: Players: '' Crash Team Racing ''' By: Naughty Dog, Sony '''''Year: 1999 Genre: Racing Length: Players: '' CyberSpeed Descent Maximum ''' By: Interplay, Parallax Software '''''Year: 1997 Genre: FPS Length: Players: '' Dino Crisis ''' By: Capcom '''''Year: 1999 Genre: Survival Horror Length: Players: '' Dino Crisis 2 ''' By: Capcom '''''Year: 2000 Genre: Arcade, Survival Horror Length: Players: '' Disney's A Bug's Life ''' By: Traveller's Tales '''''Year: 1998 Genre: 3D Platformer Length: Players: '' Disney's Atlantis: The Lost Empire ''' By: Eurocom '''''Year: 2001 Genre: 3D Platformer Length: Players: '' Disney's Tarzan ''' By: Eurocom '''''Year: 1999 Genre: Platformer Length: Players: '' Final Fantasy VII ''' By: Square '''''Year: 1997 Genre: Art, RPG Length: ''40 hours ''Players: '' Final Fantasy VII (ファイナルファンタジーVII Fainaru Fantajī Sebun?) is a role-playing video game developed by Square (now Square Enix) and published by Sony Computer Entertainment as the seventh installment in the Final Fantasy series. It was originally released in 1997 for the SonyPlayStation, and was re-released in 1998 for Microsoft Windows-based personal computers and in 2009 on the PlayStation Network. The game is the first in the series to use 3D computer graphics, featuring fully rendered characters on pre-rendered backgrounds, and was the first game in the main series to be released in Europe. Lots of shit happens, Cloud doesn't give a 1 fuck. {C} Final Fantasy VIII ''' By: Square '''''Year: 1999 Genre: RPG Length: ''60 hours ''Players: '' Possibly the worst of the entire Final Fantasy series, the fact that you control one of the worst main characters ever which is pretty much ANGST personified, the main plot being a silly romance between two teenagers in a high school dedicated for soldiers who battle with GUNS WITH HUGE BLADES AT THE END OF THEM. SIMPLE RPG COMBAT THAT COULD BE LEFT ALONE BUT IS ADDED THE DRAW MECHANIC THAT PRETTY MUCH MAKES EVERYTHING A CHORE DUE TO THE FACT THAT YOU MUST DRAW YOUR MAGIC FROM MONSTERS AND USE IT AS A ITEM, AND THIS IS POSSIBLY THE ONLY TIME I SEE IN A FINAL FANTASY GAME USE MAGIC SPELLS AS ONLY ITEM WITH NO OPTION WHAT SO EVER OF USING MANA, NOT THAT MANA EXISTS IN THIS GAME, MONSTERS WHICH YOU CAN SUMMON BUT PRETTY MUCH DO ALL OF THE WORK FOR YOU WHILE YOU DO NOTHING AND JUST WAIT…But the graphics are a big improvement from the last one, especially considering how it was triangles and polygons and all that stuff. And I can't lie that I did enjoy a bit of the mini-games including the card battles. BUT IT'S HORRIBLE HOW STRESSFUL THE CARD GAME CAN GET WHEN IT BECOMES TO COMPLEX AND BECOMES A PROBLEM IN WHICH IT STOPS BEING FUN, AND STARTS BEING A CHORE. THEY HAVE NO PURPOSE AT ALL AND YOU ONLY PLAY THEM IF YOU ARE REALLY THAT SADISTIC. BACK TO THE PLOT... IT’S STILL SILLY HOW IT GOES FROM A POINT FROM BEING A HIGH SCHOOL DRAMA SHOW SET IN A DINSTANT FUTURE THAT GOES TO A CONSPIRACY OF GOVERMENTS AND SPECIAL TRAINED SOLDIERS WHICH ARE PRETTY MUCH THE FBI TEENAGERS OF THE FUTURE, AND WHATS THE DEAL WITH ALL DRAWING OH GOD. But some characters are a bit funny, especially Zell with he’s hyper active personality and saying the most absurd things while being jumpy all around… And the fact of Squall being such a bad character does give me a smile on the cheek due to it being so horrendous it goes a point of being hilarious. BUT WHY MUST THE CHARACTERS BE SO DARN SILLY? IT GOES TO A POINT IN WHICH IT IS VERY ANNOYING AND THERE ISN’T ONE CHARACTER WITH THE QI BIGGER THAN A OF A CHIWAWA, EVEN THE LOVE INTEREST OF THE PROTAGONIST ISN’T SMART BECAUSE WHO WOULD HAVE THE INTELLEGENCE TO DATE THE MOST IGNORANT SELFISH ANGSTY MAN WHO OBVIOUSLY DOESN’T WANT TO DO ANYTHING WITH EVERYTHING. AND WHY MUST THIS GAME FOCUS SO MUCH ON ONE SINGLE SONG THAT USES VOCALS SO MUCH, NOT THAT I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST VOCALS IN MUSIC BUT THE FACT THAT IT IS JUST A SONG THAT MUST HAVE GOTTEN A BIG BUDGET OF THE GAME DOESN’T SIT QUITE WELL WITH ME. AND THE INTRODUCTION IS SO CLICHE BEYOND BELIEF, IT DOESN’T EVEN LOOK THAT MUCH LIKE A INTRO, IT FEELS MORE AS IF A TRAILER TO THE GAME AND NOT A REALLY INTRODUCTION THAT WILL PREPARE YOU FOR THE GAME, IT DOESN’T EXPLAIN ANYMORE, YOU MAY THINK IT COULD HAVE BEEN SOMETHING “EPIC” WITH ALL FAKE IMAGERY YOU ARE GIVEN, BUT NO THIS IS JUST A LITTLE FIGHT AND MAYBE SOME WITH CONFUSING TEXT ALL OVER. Maybe I’m being too harsh on this game, maybe because of the fact that I am too emotionally invested in its predecessor and how this game ended up being completely different with usually slow gameplay and then later slows everything with music that has to be the most mediocre stuff to come out of Nobuo Uematsu… And maybe the gameplay is a tad bit too complex to me to understand completely and there are other forms to play the game, maybe if it wasn’t a Final Fantasy game it could have been considered a better game. OR MAYBE IT WOULD HAVE CONSIDERED ACTUALLY BAD AND NORMALLY ANNOYING WITHOUT ENTERTAINMENT VIDEO GAME WITHOUT THE HYPE AND TRUST OF THE SERIES. '''W H A T E V E R . '' '' Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone ' By:' EA Games '''''Year: 2001 Genre: 3D Platformer Length: Players: '' JoJo's Bizarre Adventure ''' By: Capcom '''''Year: 2000 Genre: Fighter Length: Players: '' LSD: Dream Emulator ''' By: OutSide Directors Company '''''Year: 2000 Genre: Art, FPS Length: Players: '' ''Mega Man Legends 2 ' By:' Capcom Year: 2000 Genre: Best, RPG, Third Person Shooter Length: Players: '' Mega Man X4 ''' By: Capcom '''''Year: 1997 Genre: Platformer Length: Players: '' Mega Man X5 ''' By: Capcom '''''Year: 2001 Genre: Platformer Length: Players: '' Mega Man X6 '''By: Capcom '''''Year: 1995 Genre: Platformer Length: Players: '' Metal Gear Solid ''By:' ''Konami '''Year: 1998 Genre: Stealth Length: Players: '' Monsters, Inc. Scream Team ''By:' ''Behaviour Interactive, Disney, Sony '''Year: 2001 Genre: 3D Platformer Length: Players: '' PaRappa the Rapper ''By:' ''Sony '''Year: 1997 Genre: Rhythm Length: Players: '' R4: Ridge Racer Type 4 '' By:' ''Namco '''Year: 1999 Genre: Racing Length: Players: '' Rayman ''By:' ''Ubisoft '''Year: 1995 Genre: Platformer Length: Players: '' Resident Evil ''By:' ''Capcom '''Year: 1996 Genre: Survival Horror Length: Players: '' Resident Evil 3: Nemesis ''By:' ''Capcom '''Year: 1999 Genre: Survival Horror Length: Players: '' Rival Schools: United By Fate ''By:' ''Capcom '''Year: 1998 Genre: 3D Fighter Length: Players: '' Sexy Parodius ''By:' ''Konami '''Year: 1996 Genre: Shoot 'em Up Length: Players: '' Sheep, Dog 'n' Wolf ''By:' ''Infogrames '''Year: 2001 Genre: Platformer, Stealth Length: Players: '' Silent Hill ''By:' ''Konami '''Year: 1999 Genre: Survival Horror Length: Players: '' Spyro the Dragon ''By:' ''Insomniac Games, Sony '''Year: 1998 Genre: 3D Platformer Length: Players: '' Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage! ''By:' ''Insomniac Games, Sony '''Year: 1999 Genre: 3D Platformer Length: Players: '' Spyro: Year of the Dragon ''By:' ''Insomniac Games, Sony '''Year: 2000 Genre: 3D Platformer Length: Players: '' Tail of the Sun ''By:' ''Artdink '''Year: 1997 Genre: Art, Sandbox Length: Players: '' Tekken 3 ''By:' ''Namco '''Year: 1998 Genre: 3D Fighter Length: Players: '' The Misadventures of Tron Bonne ''By:' ''Namco '''Year: 2000 Genre: RTS, Third Person Shooter Length: Players: '' Tomb Raider ''By:' ''Namco '''Year: 1996 Genre: Third Person Shooter, Puzzle Length: Players: '' Tomba! ''By:' ''Sony, Whoopee Camp '''Year: 1996 Genre: ''Metroidvania ''Length: Players: '' Tomba! 2: The Evil Swine Return ''By:' ''Sony, Whoopee Camp '''Year: 1999 Genre: Metroidvania Length: Players: '' Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2 ''By:' ''Activision '''Year: 2000 Genre: Sports Length: ''Players: '' Games I need to PLAY Ace Combat 2 (flight sim) Ace Combat 3: Electrosphere (flight sim) Aconcagua (point and click) Air Combat (flight sim) Alundra (action RPG) Apocalypse (Run n' Gun) Arc the Lad Collection (JRPG) Armored Core (Mech Combat) Armored Core: Project Phantasma (Mech Combat) Army Men: Air Attack (Action) Azure Dreams (RPG Roguelike) Bishi Bashi Special (Mini-games) Bloody Roar 2 (3D Fighting) Breath of Fire III (JRPG) Breath of Fire IV (JRPG) Brigandine: The Legend of Forsena (SRPG) Bushido Blade (3D Fighting Combat Sim) Bust-A-Groove (Rhythm) Capcom vs. SNK Pro (2D Fighting) Castlevania Chronicles (Platformer) Chocobo Racing (Kart Racing) Chocobo's Dungeon 2 (RPG / Roguelike) Chrono Cross (JRPG) Clock Tower (Adventure Survival Horror) Colony Wars (Space Sim) Colony Wars: Vengeance (Space Sim) Croc 2 (Platform) Croc: Legend of the Gobbos (Platform) Dead or Alive (3D Fighting) Digimon Rumble Arena (2D Fighting) Digimon World Series (RPG) Digimon: Digital Card Battle (TCG Sim) Disruptor (FPS) Dragon Seeds (RPG) Driver (Racing) Ehrgeiz (3D Fighting) Einhänder (Shoot 'em Up) Elemental Gearbolt (Rail Shooter) Fatal Fury Real Bout Special: Dominated Mind (Fighting) Fear Effect 1 and 2 (HORROR, LESBIANS) Final Fantasy IX (RPG) Final Fantasy Tactics (SRPG) Frogger (platformer) Front Mission 3 (SRPG) Future Cop L.A.P.D. (Third PERSON SHOOTER) G-Darius (shoot em up) Galerians (Survival Horror) Gekido (Beat 'em Up) Ghost in the Shell (Third Person Shooter) Gradius Gaiden (Shoot 'em Up) Gran Turismo (Racing) Gran Turismo 2 (Racing) Grandia (JRPG) Guilty Gear (2D Fighting) Gundam Battle Assault 2 (2D Fighting) Rapid Reload (Run 'n Gun) Harmful Park (Shoot 'em Up) Heart of Darkness (Cinmatic) Hell Night (horror, ATLUS) Herc's Adventures (Run n' Gun/Beat 'Em Up) Hermie Hopperhead: Scrap Panic (Platform) Hogs of War (Strategy) Hokuto no Ken: Seikimatsu Kyūseishu Densetsu (Action) Intelligent Qube (Puzzle, Action) Jersey Devil (Platform) Jumping Flash (First person Platform) Jumping Flash 2 (Platform) Kartia: The Word of Fate (SRPG) King of Fighters 98, The (Fighting) King of Fighters 99, The (Fighting) Koudelka (JRPG) Legend of Legaia (JRPG) Legend of Mana ( BEST GAAAAAAAAME JRPG) Lucifer Ring (Beat 'em Up) LUNAR: The Silver Star Story Complete (JRPG) Macross:VF-X2 (Flight Combat Arcade) Martian Gothic: Unification (Survival Horror) Marvel Super Heroes (2D Fighting) Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter (2D Fighting) Marvel vs. Capcom (2D Fighting) MediEvil (Action) MediEvil 2 (Action) Metal Gear Solid: VR Missions (Stealth, Action) Mizzurna Falls (Action, Puzzle) Monster Rancher 2 (RPG) Motor Toon Grand Prix 2 (Racing) Mr. Driller (Puzzle) N2O: Nitrous Oxide (Rail Shooter) Need For Speed III: Hot Pursuit (Racing) Oddworld SERIES (puzzle platformeR) Omega Boost (Shooting) Pandemonium 1 and 2 Panzer Bandit (Beat 'em Up) Parasite Eve 1 and 2 (Action-RPG, Survival Horror) Persona 2 (and 2.2??? which is japanese) Point Blank (Shooting) Policenauts (Adventure) Psychic Force (3D Fighting) R-Type Delta (Shoot 'em Up) Raiden DX (Shoot 'em Up) Raiden Project (Shoot 'em Up) RayStorm (Shoot 'em up) Revelations: Persona (JRPG) Rhapsody: A Musical Adventure (SRPG) Ridge Racer Type 4 (Racing) Rising Zan: The Samurai Gunman (Action) Saga Frontier (JRPG) Saiyuki (Strategy) Samurai Shodown IV (Fighting) Sentinel Returns (Puzzle) Silent Bomber (Action) Silhouette Mirage (Run 'n Gun) Skullmonkeys (Platform) Soul Blade (3D Fighting) Speed Freaks (Racing) Star Gladiator (3D Fighting) Star Ocean: The Second Story (JRPG) Star Trek Invasion (Shooter) Street Fighter EX Plus Alpha (3D Fighting) Strider 2 (Action) Suikoden (JRPG) Suikoden 2 (JRPG) Syphon Filter (Action / Stealth) Syphon Filter 2 (Action / Stealth) Tail Concerto (Action Platforming) Tales of Destiny (Action-RPG) Tales of Destiny II (Action-RPG) Tales of Phantasia (Action-RPG) Team Buddies (TPS-Strategy) TENCHU 1 and 2 (STEALTH) The Granstream Saga (Action-RPG) The Legend of Dragoon (JRPG) Thousand Arms (JRPG) Threads of Fate (Action-RPG) Thunder Force V: Perfect System (Shoot 'em Up) Time Crisis (Rail shooter) Trap Gunner (platformer) Twisted Metal (Car Combat) Twisted Metal 2 (Car Combat) Um Jammer Lammy (Rhythm) Vagrant Story (Action-RPG) Valkyrie Profile (JRPG) Vanark (Rail Shooter) Vandal Hearts (SRPG) Vandal Hearts 2 (SRPG) Vanguard Bandits (SRPG) Vib Ribbon (Rhythm) Vigilante 8 1 and 2 (car combat) Warhawk (Flight Combat Arcade) Wild 9 (Platformer) Wild Arms (JRPG) Wild Arms 2 (JRPG) Wip3out (Racing) X-Men V.S. Street Fighter (2d fighting) Xenogears (JRPG) Category:Gaming Category:5th Generation of Gaming Category:Sony